Lo que la vida cambió (Yullen)
by YuukiKotoko
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker tuvieron una relación, pero esa relación fue rota , por que el joven de cabellos de plata al enterarse de que la persona que amó lo había engañado con otra. El decide irse de Japón y devolverse a Inglaterra, su hogar de origen. Kanda Yuu, al enterarse, lo busca y le explica que todo fue una trampa.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Acaso ni fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti?. Teníamos un buen futuro juntos, nos hibamos a casar, viviríamos en una casa con gran patio y adoptaríamos un hijo. Bueno veo que nuestro futuro ya no será cumplido.

Si, es por esa mujer que dejaba de verte, Emilia Galmar, ella es muy hermosa, no tiene ningún defecto como yo que tengo un brazo deforme y ni tampoco tiene una cicatríz con forma de estrella y una masrca que llega hasta la mejilla de un color carmezí, como yo.

Me he dado cuenta de la forma en que la miras, y ella a ti, cada día me sentía solo, cuando salías con ella, cuando regresabas ya no me hablas y ni me cuentas como te fue en tu trabajo. Lo que más me duele es que me miarabas con despresio y eres mas distante.

Lo he pensado todo est tiempo, he desidido que terminamos, poruqe se que ya no me nesecitas, ya que eres libre, te podrás casar y tener hijos con ella.

Asi es, yo ya me voy de Japon, para no tener que recordarte. Espero que seas muy felíz , adios Kanda.

Allen Walker


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**En el capitulo anterior que leyeron, es sobre una carta que le deja Allen a Kanda, mientras el primero se va.**

**Ahora para este capitulo, está mas largo que el primero, y le pondré más emoción al encuentro de Bakanda y el Moyashi, espero que les guste.**

**La serie pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Capitulo 2 : Un encuentro inesperado.

Habían pasado dos años, desde que Allen se fue de Japón, se había mudado a Inglaterra, ya no era más aquel chico que se dejaba engañar, ahora tiene una casa, tiene trabajo , con un buen salario.

Terminó sus estudios, ahora se dedica en el estudio de artes, siendo tan joven, el profesor le pide que sea un tutor para que le enseñara a los más jovenes a tocar el piano.

Mientras tanto él les enseña lo más basico para tocar piano, Lou fa, la subsecretaria, le comunica por telefono , que alguien lo está esperando.

Se perguntaba quie será, mientras caminaba lo más deprisa, Allen habrió la puerta y se quedó hecho piedra, no lo podría creer, como lo encontró y que supiese que estaba en Inglaterra.

Al verlo ahí, no había cambiado durante dos años, seguía teniendo esos profundos ojos negros que lo cautivaron cuando lo conoció, sus fracciones masculinas que lo hicieron enamorarse y su cabello largo que siempre lo caracterizan.

No podía creer que ya había encontrado a su moyashi, extrañaba su presencia, esa mirada dulce aún lo conserva, al igual que sus fracciones finas y sus ojos color gris, pero en lo unico que cambió su corte de pelo, antes lo tenía corto, ahora lo tiene un poco largo que le llega a sus hombros, lo notó por el moño que tenía puesto.

-Cuento tiempo sin vernos, moyashi - rompió en silencio Kanda, el samurai amargado.

-Si, cuanto tiempo, veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo un bakanda - le reponde con una media sonrisa.

-Escucha, no vine aquí a pelear, solo quería hablar contigo - dice el samurai.

-Entonces habla rapido, no tengo tiempo que escucharte, además estoy enseñando a tocar pianos, a unos jovenes - dice el albino que solo quería irse.

-Bien, te voy hablar sobre la carta que escribiste el dia en que partiste - después hizo una pausa.

-Y...

-No se en que mierda estuviste pensando, pero no hay nada entre Emilia y yo...- Kanda fue interrumpido por una risa de parte de ¿Allen?.

Jajajaja, ya dejate de bromas, si había , ella no te dejaba de mirar.

-Oye no son bromas - el samurai estaba arto.

-Si claro, dejame decirte, desde que estabamos saliendo, Emilia siempre te llamaba, y te vas con ella, olvidandome - casi le salía lagrimas en esos orbes grises.

-De que demonios estas hablando - decía un muy enojado Kanda, cansado de la terquedad de Allen.

-Vaya veo que no te acuerdas- aho0ra más calmado - no recuerdas las miradas que me ponias cuando llegabas, eran las de desprecio.

-... - Esta vez no dijo nada, pero a la vez, culpable, hace dos años, regresaba al departamento, su trabajo era agotador y Emilia lo llamaba, y dejaba descuidado a su moyashi, lo dejaba solo.

.No tienes nada que decir, entonces vete - Allen estaba por regresar a la escuela, a continuar con su clase, de pronto una mano lo detiene.

-Espera, escuchame por favor - por primera vez el albino lo oje suplicar, Yuu Kanda pidiendole que lo escuche - antes de que te vayas, hace dos años, cuando te desapareciste, sentia que mi mundo se destruía, no tienes idea de los dias que pase buscandote, cancelaba mis trabajos, todo lo hice - pone su dedo en la barbilla del cabello blanco, para levantarle el rostro - por que te amo.

Allen al escucharlo, no sabía que decir, pero se acerca a Kanda y le susurra en el oido.

-Por que no te vas con Emilia, en vez de perder tu tiempo aqui - esa fue su respuesta, a si que se fue a la escuela y continiaur en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Kanda no decía nada, por primera vez se sentía dolido, la persona más importante para él se fue de su vida, lo había perdido.

**Espero que les haya gustado, n_n arigatto por leer.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Aqui les dejo la continucion del fic, espero que les guste.**

**Le serie le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Capitulo 3 : Recuerdos

Désde su regreso a Japón, no tenía otra cosa que en pensar en Allen, su amado moyashi, el día en que lo acaba de ver en Inglaterra, no podía creer lo que le dijo, sonaba de una manera tan cruel y fría, lo que más le dolió fue que durante dos años, su albino había cambiado.

Dejó de ser aquel niño tierno, dulce, caballeroso e ingenuo, por e cual lo han enamorado profundamente de él, recordó el primer año de secundaria, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back

El primer día de secundaria, es una etapa en que puedes conocer nuevas personas, superar tus espectativas y muchas cosas nuevas.

Esse día llegaba a su secundaria, al parecer despertó de un muy mal humor, por que su "mejor amigo", Lavi Boockman le llama a las 5 :00 de la mañana, contndole sobre el chico nuevo que va a estar en la misma clase que Lenalee Lee.

Al llegar a la secundaria, se encontró con el conejo pelirrojo de nombre Lavi y con la hermana menor del cientifico loco de su profesor, mientras tanto en el patio.

-Hola Yuu, por que tan enojado.- dice Lavi muy divertido.

-Primero pr que me llamaste a las 5, y segunda deja de llamarme por mi nombre - lo dice un muy enojado kanda.

-B bien, pero no me pongas tu katana en mi cuello - asustado Lavi.

-Ya dejen de jugar y es casi la hora de entrar a nuestros salones - decía una molesta Lenalee y los chicos pararon.

Tocó la campana, es el comienzo de entrar a sus respectivas salas, en ese momento se presentaba en profesor y les explicaba sobre otros otros profesores de las otras asignaturas, mientras los alumnos conversaban sobre como les fue en sus vacaciones.

En la hora de descanso, mientras Lavi lo molestaba y este lo golpea por decir su nombre, llegó su amiga Lenalee junto con un chico, que es un año menor que ella, les presentaba a su dos amigos Lavi y Kanda. El chico se presentó educadamente :

-Hola, me llamo Allen Walker, espero que seamos amigos - lo dice con una cálida cierto pelinegro lo miraba, desde aquel entonces, se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de el a primera vista.

Fin del Flash Back.

En otra parte en Inglaterra.

Miraba un hermoso collar con mucha nostalgia, de un color gris como sus ojos con granjas plateadas, pareciera que fuera mística.

Flash Back

Lo recordaba bien, ese día, hiba al baño de varones, se sacaba la camisa, y se saca su traje interior, cuando derrepente en el espejo miró, unos ojos profundos como lanoche, se posaba en su brazo color rojo oscuro.

Con susto de que lo miren con desprecio, se puso la camisa y el pantalon, rápido salía corriendo cuando una mano lo detubo.

-Tanta prisa, tienes que huir, moyashi - dice Kanda.

-Me llamo Allen Bakanda y sueltame. - dice Allen, con la intención de irse del baño, pero Kanda no le hace el más mínimo caso.

-Para qué, es por ese brazo - observando el brazo que tiene sujeto.

-Bien ya lo viste, asi que odime, despreciame y dejame solo - con unas ganas de llorar.

-No seas estúpido, crees que con algo asi te voy a odiar - hablo el samurai, el albino quedó callado.

-Desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en cada momento en ti, tu linda sonrisa - acercó su mano en la mejilla de Allen, con un tanto de caricia - es lo más hermosa que he visto, por lo que he decidido decirte , que te amo.

Con aquella declaración, lo finaliza con un beso tierno, y Allen lo corresponde, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda.

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar por tu brazo- dice Kanda.

-D De verdad - dijo Allen, con una linda sonrisa.

-Si te prometo que te voy a proteger de quien te haga daño - dijo Kanda abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Arigato Kanda, te amo.

-Tambien te amo - finalizando con un profundo beso.

_**"Me prometiste que me protegerías, pero eres un bakanda mentiroso " **_- decía tristemente el albino.

Fin del Flash Back

**En la noche : Inglaterra**

Allen al llegar a su departamento, lo único que hizo fue a tomar una ducha por que estaba cansado, después del encuentro que tuvo con Kanda a fuera del instituto. Mientras tanto él chico de cabellos del plata, cuando salía del baño, se pone una toalla en su cintura, y se fué a su cuarto a buscar en su closet, su traje interior y ponerse su ropa.

Mientrás estaba cenando solo, él miraba aquel hermoso collar que mirába con mucha nostalgia, esa preiosa jolla que le regaló aquel hombre de quien se enamoró, y quien más adelante lo engañó con esa mujer, que prefería no mencionar su nombre. Ya termino de cenar, se lavó los dientes y se fue a acostarse, por que ya estaba cansado y tiene que levantarse temprano, asi que puso su depsertador a las 6 : 30.

Cuando Allen estaba durmiendo, el estaba soñando con un recuerdo :

_**Sueño de Allen :**_

_**Él corría a toda velocidad, y las personas lo veían correr con un paquete en las manos, estaba tan apurado que no tubo tiempo de tomar agua, ese día tan importante para él le significaba mucho, aquel día cuando lo conoció y le propuso a ser su novio, si ese día tan importante es su aniversario.**_

_**Unas horas antes, Allen había recibido un mensaje de Kanda de que tenía que reunirse a las una y media a un restaurante, asi que tubo tiempo que arreglarse y comprar el regalo en una tienda de cosas japonesas, ya que su novio Kanda es un japones, y le tubo que comprar un colla circular que contiene el dibujo de una flor de Loto.**_

_**Mientras en el restaurante, esta un joven de cabellos color asabache, quien tenía todo preparado para el aniversario, tubo que pedir una mesa para dos, estaba constituida por velas, con vino, y con copa, junto con un menú.**_

_**Pero después, divisó a un muchacho menor que él y con una cabellera blanca que lo hace confundir como a un anciano, ese hermoso muchacho de lindos ojos grises, se estaba acercando a todda velocidad.**_

_**Al llegar Allen al restaurante, pudo identificar a un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche, que con tan solo verlos lo derriten.**_

_**- Vaya llegas unas horas antes, moyashi - dice Kanda con una sonrisa.**_

_**- Me pediste que llegara a la hora, y ahora lo estoy. - Lo dice con una sonrisa mientras tiene una mano atrás con un regalo.**_

_**- Bueno, acabando con la conversación, por que no mejor nos sentamos. - dijo el chico de cabellos negros.**_

_**- Oye eso mismo te lo quería decir. - decía Allen con un lindo puchero.**_

_**- jejejeje ya moyashi comencemos con nuestra cena. - dice Kanda con una sonrisa sorna.**_

_**- Que me llamo Allen Bakanda.**_

_**- Bien comencemos con nuestra cena. - Dijo Kanda finalizando la conversación, y dejarle el paso a Allen.**_

_**Comenzaron con la cena, Kanda pidiendo su soba y Allen pidiendo toda lo que contiene el menú, después converzaron sobre como estubo su día, y más tarde pidieron el postre, y el albino pide el postres más grande.**_

_**- Moyashi ... digo Allen, feliz aniversaio. -Dijo Kanda.**_

_**- Felíz aniversario, Kanda. - Dijo Allen con un tenue sonrrojo.**_

_**- Bueno Allen, para que no me digas que yo nuna te regalo nada, te traje este regalo. - le dió el obsequio al albino, él chico lo abre y es un hermoso collar de color plata con dos pequeños diamantes grises . - Me recordó a tí.**_

_**- Oh Kanda, es tan hermoso y yo tambien te traje mi obsequio. - dijo Allen con el regalo entregandole a Kanda.**_

_**- Vaya grasias Moyashi .- Le dice el samurai, abriendo el regalo, era un collar con un dubujo de una flor de lot. - Veo que le luciste con el regalo.**_

_**- Jejejeje de nada, pero llamame Allen - dijo con un mohin.**_

_**- Bueno por que no te doy mi otro regalo cuando lleguemos a tu departamento. - dijo Kanda tomado con delicadeza el rostro del albino.**_

_**- Yuu , te amo.**_

_**- Te amo mi Allen. - La conversacióm de ambos chicos fue finalizada con un tierno beso.**_

_**Fin del sueño de Allen**_

Al comenzar a sonar el despertados, lo sacó del sueño, estaba soñando el día de su aniversario, y el albino al recordarlo comienza a llorar, por que tenía que recordarle, por que se tubo que enamorar de Kanda, pero se dijo asi mismo que tienes que mirar al futuro y olvidarse del pasado, de Kanda.

**Continuaré con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo, lo modifiqué, por que estaba muy inconcluso, asi que lo modifiqué para que la historia fuera más clara.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	4. El plan de la boca del diablo

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**La serie le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Capitulo 4 : El plan de la boca del diablo

Emilia Galmar, una mujer muy hermosa, sería un gran partido para muchos hombres quienes se fijarían en ella, pero ella rechazaba sus peticiones, porque estaba enamorada del antisocial, Kanda Yuu.

Ella lo amaba, siempre lo amó, porque aquel día en su infancia, fue salvada por Kanda, cuando unos niños intentaron molestarla, y él la defendió, eso fue como su primer amor a primera vista.

En primaria ella lo seguía, lo espiaba y hasta en secundaria. Pero un día, había aparecido un muchacho como un estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, el chico era menor que ella, y la mujer lo odiaba, su nombre era Allen Walker. Aquel niño engatuzaba su Yuu, hasta enamorarlo de él, sentía que lo quería matar, pero no podía porque su Yuu la podría asechar.

Pero ella tenía un plan que sería sacar al niño de cabellera albina de su camino de conquistar a Yuu Kanda, el hombre que amó desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzando con el plan, invitó a Kanda a su casa, le hiba a preparar jugo, en la cocina, le puso dos tabletas para dormir. Mientras que en el sofá, Emilia le dá el jugo al pelinegro, lo bebe y hasta qué más tarde, él se queda dormido, y la segunda idea de Emilia era, grabar lo que hacían ella y Kanda a travéz de un video, para mostrarle a Allen más tarde. Y lo logró, su plan funcionó a la perfección , ver llorar a Allen en esa situación, se lo merecía y ahora lo está pagando con el mismo dolor que le ocacionó por quitarle lo que más amaba.

En primer lugar, fue a la casa de Allen y le dá al sofre y el caset en sus manos, y le dice que Kanda no era lo que creía , sabía que era muy inocente para que le creyera, le dió el sobre y el video, los vió, y se pone a llorar, hasta tubo la desición de irse de Japón. A si es, logró que Allen Walker se fuera de sus vidas para siempre.

Dos años después, ella noto que Kanda en su trabajo esta más enojado que nunca, falta mucho a sus citas que tenía, hasta se negaba a salir con ella, todo a causa de cierta personita, que preferería no mencionarlo por que lo sabe.

Kanda no dejaba de pensar en él, en ese niño, intentaba todo los metodos de que Kanda saliera con ella en una cita como parejas, claro, pero él se negaba con un rotundo no, o largate, cual quier cosa que le dijiera ella no desistiría hasta conseguir que el azabache pero nada hacía que cambiase de parecer.

Asi que ella obtó en cenar en su casa, para que ella y Kanda tuvierna al fin una conversación entre ellos, una noche que ella soñó con tener el mejor momento de sus vidas. Había hecho los preparativos, puso una mesa con un lindo mantel de color crema, que fueron adornados con velas de noche, un champang con dos copas para ponerle vino. Kanda llegó a su casa, por que Emilia le llamo para resolverle un problema de trabajo, asi que entró a la casa de ella, y derrepente recibio a la hica saltando encima de él, y más encima lo besa, fu un beso un poco tosco, pero Kanda reaccionó, y la empujó un poco.

-Kanda, esa no es manera de tratar a tu ...- luego Emilia fue interrumpida por Kanda.

-Tu que?, nosotros no tenemos nada, entiendelo - dice Kanda.

-Pero Kanda, yo te amo - dice Emilia al borde de la histeria.

-Nada y punto, no me digas que me llamaste para eso.- dijo enojado Kanda.

-Veo que aún sigues pensando en él - dijo ella con una media sonrisa -hice todo los intentos posible, para que te olvides de él, no entiendo que viste en él, soy mucho más linda y hermosa que él .

-No digas más tonterías, me la regalada gana lo que digas, yo aún sigo amandolo después de dos años sin tenerlo en mi brazos, no me daré porvencido hasta consegui su amor, ni tu y nadie va a impedirlo - dijo esto al final, y se fue a la puerta de la casa de Emilia, cuando hiba a abrirla, sintió una que mano que impide avanzar.

-Kanda, por favor no vayas de seguro te olvidó, quedate conmigo, yo te dare hijos - pero Kanda desiso del agarre y se fue, dejando a la chica llorando.

En otro lugar, Kanda por fin habia llegado a su casa, primero se tubo que dar un buen baño, para poder olvidarse del dia que tuvo con Emilia, tal vez si se paso un poco con ella, pero él sabe que ella no tiene la culpa por enamorarse de un sujeto tan frío como él, que lo unico que traerá es mucho dolor y más sufrimiento para ella.

Salió del baño, se puso la ropa de dormir, y se fue acostar, por que no tenia apetito, pensó en lo que dijo Emilia, sobre que si Allen lo olvidó o tubo otra persona que tubo como pareja, no eso si que no, no permitiría que otra persona tocase lo que es suyo, Allen era suyo desde hace dos años, y mañana con o si el consenimiento de su moyashi, Kanda lo recuperaría como sea, para eso, el otro día se compró una entrada para viajar a Inglaterra, y partió con maleta y todo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, estube modificandolo por que no salia muy concluso , se que me diran que soy mala con esta personaje Emilia, dejen sus comentarios. n_n **


	5. La conquista del angel

**Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo, ahora en el capitulo que les voy a subir va a hacer muy emotivo, mi era ponerle en este fic un encuentro, entre estos dos (Allen y Kanda), ya casi termino el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste n_n.**

Capitulo 5 : La conquista del angel.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?, estaba en una habitación con una cama matrimonial, desnudo junto a esa persona, ya que tenía una sábana cubriendole su cuerpo y además alguien le tenía en sus brazos, unos fuertes brazos que lo tenía, mientras el susudicho de su acompañante dormía. En ese momento Allen, recordaba como llegó a la habitación de Kanda.

**Flash Back**

Mientras tanto el pelinegro, Kanda, pensaba en como recuperar el corazón de su ex novio, Allen y pedirle que lo escuche sobre lo ocurrido con Emilia, diciendole que fue una trampa de ella para separarlos.

Ya llegó a Inglaterra y pensaba en escribirle una carta al chico, y a invitarle a una cena en Japón (pero tiene que comprarse un boleto de regreso a Japón), para que puedan tener una reunión entre ellos.

En Inglaterra, caminaba por la ciudad, un chico de cabellos blancos, con fracciones delicadas compraba algunas cosas para comer en un mercado. Cuando él regresaba a su hotel, al abrir la puerta, vió en la entrada una carta, y se preguntaba ¿quién le enviaría una carta?. Al leerla, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa caligrafía la conocía, le pertencía al hombre que antes amaba y lo traiciona.

_La carta decía :_

_Allen, te quería pedir que regreses a Japón, no para pedirte que vallamos, solo te invito a un restaurante, te envié los boletos de regreso en el sobre, espero verte pronto._

_Te quiere, Kanda._

Dejó de leer la carta, vió en el sobre los boletos de regreso e ida a Japón, de verdad el pelinegro quiere que tengan una amistad, como amigos solamente.

Mientras tanto él empaca sus cosas para partir, se guardó el boleto, se llevó plata y se fue al aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

**En Japón**

Él esperaba a su Allen en el aeropuerto, despés de dos años de estar separados, quería volver a verlo, ver su rostro angelical, su linda sonrisa, que tan solo se lo mostraba a él. Estaba nervioso, por primera vez Kanda Yuu esta nervioso, el veía la hora, pero cuando derrepente ve una silueta delgada,m reconoció esa caballera blanca y ese pentagono que le llega hasta la mejilla de un color rojiso. Le miró por unos minutos y fue con la necesidad de poder abrazarlo.

-Moyashi - le dice mientras lo ayuda conn su equipaje.

-Bakanda, ya recibí tu invitación, espero que sea importante - le contesta-

-Che, te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

-Bien - fin de la comunicación.

Depués de aquella incómoda conversación, se fueron ak restaurante.

-Sientate - Kanda le ofrece el asiento.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que ser tan cortés - le dice muy ruborizado como un tomate el niño de cabellos de plata.

-Veo que no cambiaste, sigues siendo el mismo brotes de habas que se ruboriza cuando te miro.

Luego llega el camarero a pedir su orden a ambos chicos, Kanda pidió soba, en cambio Allen pidió todo lo que estaba en el menú, el mesero con los ojos grandes y a la vez sorprendido al ver a ese joven comer más que su acompañante.

Pensamiento de Kanda : "Después de dos años, sigues teniendo ese apeito, no has cambiado mucho, por eso quiero tenerte cerca mío de nuevo"-Pensaba con una media sonrisa.

Más tarde, el japones le pide la cuenta al camarero con red compra, y se fueron al departamento del pelinegro. Le ofrece el paso a Allen.

Bien, ya me trajiste a u casa, pero ahora dime para qué quieres que regrese - pero sus labios fueron apresados con los labios de Kanda, htacia tanto tiempo que no probaba esos labios, luego sintió su lengua que quiere entrar en su boca, pero grasias a la falta de aire, se separaron con rastro de saliba.

- Quiero recuperar a mi dulce Allen, a quien perdí por dos malditos años, y esta vez no te dejaré ir de nuevo - y otro beso, pero más apacionado.

Después Kanda carga a Allen en brazos para continuar con lo que querían sus cuerpos, en el cuarto del pelinegro.

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya me falta el final, la verdad quería hacer 6 capitulos, y esperaré sus comentarios. **


	6. Un final feliz

**Y terminé de hacer el ultimo capitulo, aqui les dejo y espero que les guste,**

**en ese capitulo habrá más emoción n_n**

Capitulo 6 : Reconcilación

Así fue como terminó corpantiendo cuarto con él, y después se puso de un color rojo que quería cubrirse on ambas manos su rostro, estaba muerto de la verguenza, había hecho el amor con Kanda.

-mmmm - sintió que alguien se movía, se despertó su acompañante, luego Kanda abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un vergonsozo Allen - vaya veo que te vas a poner como un lloríca.

-Mejor me voy, que pasará si tu novia nos vé.

-Emilia no es mi novia, cuando lo vas a entender, que entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-Entonces por que... -Kanda lo calla, poniendole su dedo en los labios del albino.

-Déjame contarte que todo lo que sucedió hace dos años, fue planeado por ella, pensó que si con llamarme por trabajo, podría conseguir separarnos, por eso ella usó aquel video para grabarme junto ella, y que te diera el video para que pensaras que te engañé con ella, y quiero que tu sepas que yo nunca te fuí infiel.

-...-Allen quedó callado, solo quería llorar por ser tan estupido, por creele a Emilia, y así trajo la consecuencia - de verdad, tu nunca me engañaste con ella, lo siento por ser tan estupido.

-Después Kanda lo abraza- Ya tranquilo, eso ya lo sé, pero quiero que estés conmigo, para protegerte, y te prometo que no cometeré el mismo error, no te dejaré dolo - dice Kanda, y lo besa.

-Perdóname no debí juzgarte de esa manera, no debí desconfiar de tí -

-No te preocupes, eso ya pasó, entoncés quieres volver a hacer mi novio - Le propone Kanda mientra tomaba la mano derecha de Allen.

-Si quiero ser tu novio, y te puedo decir Yuu.

-Si, mi Allen , te amo - lo besa.

- Yo tambien te amo, Yuu - Aquella confeción fue sellada con beso cálido y luego con uno más profundo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Allen y Kanda volvieran a hacer pareja, hablaron con sus amigos, Lavi y Lenalee que volvieron, luego Kanda habló con Emilia que ella tiene que conseguirse a un hombre que la quiera. Déspues de aquella disolución con Kanda, ella renace su vida, saliendo con un chico de cabello rubio y con dos punto, estaba saliendo con Link Howard.

Tres meses más tarde, Kanda y Allen se habían casado, como lo habían deseado por mucho tiempo, aquel hermoso momento, en una iglesia estaba decorada en las sillas flores de color blanco donde se tienen que sentar los invitados, en el altar estaba Yuu Kanda junto a Lavi, quien fue escojifo como el padrino de bodas.

-Tranquilo Yuu, no estes nervioso, el moyashi no te va a dejar por otro más gupo que tu - decia a risas el pelirrojo Lavi, pero sintió una cosa filuda en su cuello.

- Vuelve a decir eso, o haré que tu cabeza ruede por toda la iglesia - dijo Kanda con la espada en el cuello de Lavi.

- E-e-e-esta b-b-bien - dice con nervios el pelirrojo.

- Kanda si vuelves a hacer eso, Allen de nuevo te va a dejar solo - dijo de la nada una Lenalee muy enojada, pero llegando hacia los iodos de Kanda y este suelta la katana, cuando de pronto.

- Chicos, ya llegó Allen - dice Miranda llegando con Marie, y atras de ellos estaba Allen con un vestido de novia, tenía el velo cubriendo su fino rostro y estaba agarrado de Cross, su tutor.

- Mira Allen, si ese desgraciado te vuelve a lastimar, ten por seguro que voy por su casa y le doy su merecido - dice su tutor con una cara de los mil demonios.

- Tranquilesece maestro, el ya no volvera a lastimarme, y él me ama - dice Allen, cauando llegaron en el altar, el albino se suelta del brazo de su tutor y de dá un fuerte abrazo, y déspues va en el altar para poder renacer su vida con el samurai amargado que amó.

En el altar, estaba un sacerdote que daba comienzo con los votos matrimoniales.

- Damos por inicio esta ceremonia de union donde nuestros hermanos Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda en sagrado matrimonio, déspues de comenzar con la ceremonia, alguien no está de acuerdo con este santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - dice esto ultimo el sacerdote, había un silencio sepulcral.

- Bien comencemos con - mirando al pelinegro - Yuu Kanda, aceptas a Allen Walker como tu legítimo esposo, para respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe - mientras el samurai le pone el anillo en el dedo indice del chico de cabellos de plata.

- Acepto - dice Yuu mirado de forma tierna mientras le saca el velo, para contemplar el rostro anngelical de su moyashi.

- Allen Walker - mirado al chico - aceptas a Yuu Kanda como tu legítimo esposo, para respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe - dice el sacerdote, mientras Allen le pone el anillo en el dedo indice de su ya ahora esposo.

- Acepto - sonriendo a su querido esposo.

- Entonces les confiero el poder de nuestro señor jesucristo, les declaro marido y uke , ya puede besar a su esposo - al finalizar el sacerdote, ambos chicos se besaron y se oyeron aplausos, y lagrimas de felicidd por parte de Lavi.

**Tres meses déspues ...**

Luego fueron a vivir en una casa con un gran patio grande, y más tarde ellos adoptarón a una niña de nombre Kikyo. Y esta pareja fue una pareja feliz, y vivieron como una linda familia.

_**Fin**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió este fic y lo decidí publicarlo, puede que pronto escriba otro, y esta vez será más entretenido**.

**Mientras tanto estaba modificando este fic, por que si lo subo, el fic se encontraría muy corto, asi que decidí modificarlo un poco para alargarlo. n_n**


End file.
